


Ashes

by ScorpiusWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crack, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, dean and cas deserved better, i got mad so this happened, mostly cas, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpiusWolf/pseuds/ScorpiusWolf
Summary: Boys makeout while burning CW aka Chucks work. (I needed it to fit, so I had them burn Chucks Writing aka CW)Yeah, i don't know, going through a discord server and saw something that inspired me. Uh so here you go?Unedited and was written in 30 minutes. Idk... have fun? Comment maybe?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Ashes

Castiel was chilling by himself for a good five or ten minutes waiting for Dean. You see there had been some type of disagreement the Hunter and Angel. Not between the two of them. No, no.

It's how Chuck did them both dirty, how did he do them dirty you ask?

Well, first Castiel fucking died, sure it was coming but really? The minute he confesses his love to the one man he gave a fuck about, he just dies? Well, sacrifices himself off, _again_.

Castiel was beyond pissed, oh no he was filled with rage that couldn’t be contained. As was Dean but Dean had been Dean about it.

Dean, however, he was mourning his dead- well _alive_ -best friend, lover whatever the heck he was, Dean was on board with their plan.

What’s the plan?

Well, you see Chuck had a building where he kept all of his writing, ending and everything. If it burned, it could make them both happy. Dean really wants to have his "happy ending" with Cas whatever that was, Cas was his angel nobody is allowed to take him away from him.

After Chuck falls, both hunter and angel travel to the building, his stupid books and writing.

Dean grabs everything out from the many piles, scripts, goddamn actual books he was planning on releasing. Everything.

Cas followed behind, with his own arms loaded with pointless and crappy plot holes that the man who called himself God created. He wasn’t. Nobody was allowed to pull that shit on them.

“You ready to burn this shit?” Dean glared from the lighter to Cas who looked at him with a hard stare.

“Do it, this isn’t how we should end, ever.”

With two nods Dean drops the lighter, they left a trail of flammable objects so it leads into the small hell hole that belonged to the man who was in charge of there damn fate.

The flames were hot, and the smell of burning of wood, paper, and other things that were burning made Dean grin while looking at his man.

That’s right, fuck it, he loved Cas, he loved that son of a bitch like the world would end, more like _his_ world would end.

A sigh left his lips perching his bottom on the hood on the Impala watching the building burn.

“So, did you mean it?”

The question confused Castiel until he realised what he was being questioned for. “Yes.”

“Good.”

The Hunter patted the hood of Baby, as Castiel took the offered space watching the flames go higher.

It was a heat of the moment type of situation.

He grabbed Castiel's coat pulling him closer to him, their lips an inch apart before they bet just like the flames taking over the wood in front of them.

They stayed like that, making out on the Impala in the ashes of their lives they were born to live by.

The little ash of paper landed on Babys hood, the only letters that were visible are CW. And they would burn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple cool Discord Servers:  
> funish chilled server: [Supernatural Family Discord Server.](https://discord.gg/VfstnBq)  
> Where I got the idea: [ProfoundBond Discord Server.](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)  
> Server for writers, book loves, editors & Artists: [Scribble.](https://discord.gg/RXcQb6sjqq)


End file.
